


Solution

by SidleyParkHermit



Series: Game Set [2]
Category: Kentucky Route Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidleyParkHermit/pseuds/SidleyParkHermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an appendix to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7552801">A Maze of Twisting Passageways, All Different</a>. Not only does it not make sense without that story, but it also spoils part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, there's no story on this page. There are only spoilers for another story. This is your last warning (WILL)!

**Across**

1\. Gathered together and summed up

_aggregated_

2\. Let the berry ferment to make a fine drink for summer nights

_sloe_

3\. KY shares a portmanteau, but not a border, w/ this Commw.

_PA_

4\. We put all our money into it, but no one really wants to see it (1, 4)

_a bomb_

5\. Abbrev. for, e.g., our introduction to Joe Gillis

_VO_

6\. Never odd

_even_

7\. The launch is imminent; all _______ go (7, 3)

_systems are_

 

**Down**

1\. A great dynasty ended in its jaws

_asp_

2\. It's made of molten rocks and it's before your eyes at this moment

_glass_

3\. Eastern game of territorial strategy

_go_

4\. The eye commonly does it, but the hand may too in the right circumstances

_reads_

5\. You can only know this stone by smashing it open

_geode_

6\. 5,200 of them get you a UNIVAC

_tubes_

7\. He or she goes to the lower depths

_diver_

8\. The multiplicative identity for the set of real numbers

_one_

 

_Can I decode a chess move from this puzzle? I wanna follow along with the game like in Through the Looking-Glass._

No, because I'm terrible at chess. If I tried to include enough information for a coherent game it would just bother readers who are good at chess, trust me.

 

_What exactly is the secret non-chess-move message from Donald to Joseph and how is it encoded?_

There is no answer, because

1\. that's between Donald and Joseph

2\. I'm **terrible** at math. I honestly googled "interesting facts about the number one" to try to come up with a clue for 8 Down.


End file.
